


Hidden talent | כישרון חבוי

by GoingHaywire



Category: Hashoter Hatov
Genre: Danny is a fun brother, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Foot Massage, Married Life, Pregnancy, Soft Eitan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingHaywire/pseuds/GoingHaywire
Summary: You discover that your husband has been hiding something from you.*[Eitan Konfino X Female reader]
Relationships: Eitan Konfino/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Hidden talent | כישרון חבוי

You pushed your way through the doors of the Petah Tikva police station, Danny’s lunchbox in hand. It was surprisingly empty at the front desk, Corinne being absent from her usual spot at the counter.

“(Y/n).” Yaacov Rabi appeared next to you with a surprised look on his face. “What brings you here today?”

“Oh, good morning Rabi.” You held the box in the air and smiled. “Yona asked me if I could drop Danny’s lunch off. I also had to fetch some papers from my desk.”

“Ah, okay. He should be in the breakroom. How’s everything with… You know…”    
He gestured towards your bulging stomach and you smiled, putting a hand underneath it.

“Coping.” you mused, “The baby is getting heavier each day, but we’re nearly there.”

“I can see. Every time I see you, your belly is bigger and bigger.”

The chief officer had  _ such _ a way with words... 

“I know.” you replied, “I hope it will disappear as soon as the baby is born, though.”

“Just a month and a half left, (Y/n). You will be fine. Do you already know when you will return to the station?”

You let out a laugh, but there was no humour in it. “No, Rabi. In all honesty, I haven’t thought about work in weeks.” 

“Well, God bless you.” he told you, “I won’t hold you back any longer. If you find Danny, tell him his break is almost over, will you? And he needs to come see me as soon as he can.”

You gave him a nod before he went on with his work again.

Walking on through the police station, you soon found Danny and Corinne lounging on the sofa, Corinne’s legs pulled up, sprawled on Danny’s lap.

One of her feet was bare and Danny was working his hands over it, squeezing and massaging it firmly. His girlfriend seemed to thoroughly enjoy it, eyes closed, head thrown back to rest against the sofa.

“Hey there, lovebirds.” you greeted, smiling. As if they hadn’t heard you approaching, their heads shot up to see you, Danny’s fingers pulling back from Corinne’s feet as if stung by a bee.

“(Y/n)!”

“Your mother asked me to bring you your lunchbox, but from what I see, you’re too busy to eat.” you mused softly, grinning from ear to ear at the sweet couple in front of you.

“Oh, thank you.” he said. “Uh… Please don’t tell anyone about this, okay?”

“Why not?” you said with a smile. “It’s sweet, I don’t judge you.”

“How did you even get this good at giving foot massages?” Corinne sighed.   
“I learnt it in Sweden.”   
She huffed out a laugh. “No, seriously.”

Danny took her foot into his hands again, working some oil over it. “When I was young, my father made my brothers and I massage his feet while he was watching the news. They stank like a shoe sole and the smell stuck to me all throughout my teenage years, but I mastered the craft.”

“Hold up.” you interrupted, holding up your hand, the other resting under your swollen stomach. ”You’re telling me that Eitan is a master at giving foot massages, too?”

Danny shrugged. “I suppose so. Dad always asked him to do it most often. He never told you?”

“No...? If I had known, I would’ve asked him for massages countless times already. Especially with the current state of my ankles. I can’t believe he hasn’t told me!”

Corinne hummed. “Perhaps he’s embarrassed about it?”

“Why would he be?”   
“Because he had to massage my father’s feet.” Danny said.

“Why would that be embarrassing?” you quizzed out loud.   
“Well, you know… Men.” Corinne said, rolling her eyes with a smile on her lips.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Danny protested, and you let out a laugh.

“Well, I will leave you two to it. Oh, Yona asked if you will eat at home tonight.”

“Corinne invited me over, so no.”   
“Okay, got it.” you said, “And Rabi told me to send you into his office soon.”

Danny let out an exasperated sigh. “What does he want now? Doesn’t he know I’m busy?”

An amused hum left you. “See you later.”   
“Bye (Y/n)!” Corinne greeted, waving as you left the premises, but not before grabbing the documents you came for in the first place.

  
  
  


A few hours later, you returned home from visiting the paternal home of the Konfino’s and placed down your bag on the floor before kicking off your shoes. 

The house was already filled with the scent of food and you eagerly waddled to the kitchen, hands supporting your stomach.    
For a second, you stood on the threshold, admiring the sight of your husband.

“Hey handsome!”    
Your presence startled him a little, but he soon relaxed and a wide smile tugged at his lips.   
He turned the stove on low before turning to you, leaning down to kiss you briefly.

“Good afternoon baby and baby.” He cradled your tummy and pressed his forehead to yours. “How are you two doing?”

“Just fine.” you said with a gentle smile, bringing one of your hands up to tangle your fingers into his thick hair before letting it slide to his cheek, thumbing at his jaw. “Baby has been practising his summersaults today.”

“And my other baby?”    
You sighed and rubbed your nose against Eti’s.    
“Your other baby is very tired of hauling around all this weight.”    
“Did my mother pamper you at least a little?” he quizzed.

  
“She made me babka. How did she know that I’d been craving that all week?”   
A knowing twinkle shimmered in his dark eyes before Eitan pressed a soft kiss on your lips, turning back to the stove again, because no matter how much he wanted to cuddle you, the last thing he wanted was for you to be hungry.

“Who knows.”   
“Mujadara…” you said in awe, staring at the dish he was making. “That looks good.”

A pink blush appeared on Eti’s cheeks. “Well, I read somewhere that lentils are rich in folic acid, which is really important for brain development of babies.”

“That’s so thoughtful of you.” you whispered, kissing his cheek.   
He hummed in reply, almost shyly so, before you went to lay the table.

A few minutes later, dinner was served, and you were happily munching on your food while discussing how your day went; 

  
“Rabi asked when I would return back to work again.” you mentioned, causing Eitan to scoff. “You’re heavily pregnant and that’s all your boss cares about? What a  _ schmuck _ .”   
“Sadly.” you sighed, taking a sip of water. “Going back to work hasn’t even been on my mind.”

Eitan nodded and a soft smile tugged at his lips. “I still can’t believe that in a few weeks, we won’t be eating dinner with just the two of us anymore.”

He reached over the table and laid his hand on yours, causing you to blush.   
“Well, it’s not like the baby will eat solid foods right away.”

“I know,” Eti replied with a wink, “But still.”

You poked around your rice and took a few more bites before you were done eating.    
Your ankles were swollen and they caused you to sigh in discomfort.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” Eti asked you.    
“Yes, just a little tired.”   
“Why don’t you lay down,” he suggested, “I will clean this up and join you on the sofa.”

You would’ve protested if it weren’t for a particularly hard kick to the inside of your uterus, causing you to grit your teeth in pain.    
“(Y/n)?” Eitan immediately quizzed in alarm, but you held up your hand to calm him down.

“I’m good, don’t worry.” you promised, standing up before wobbling to sit down on the sofa.

You laid down and rested your hands on your bulging stomach, gently rubbing at the skin through your shirt.

Sinking away in your thoughts, it felt only like a minute before Eti joined you, sitting down underneath your legs, resting his hands on your shins. 

“Baby,” you began, “I had a conversation Danny today.”    
“Oh,” Eitan replied, interest piqued at the sudden mention of his older brother. “What of it?”

You looked at your husband with a slightly tilted head, reaching over for his hand. He took it and you guided it to lay it flat on your stomach, biting your bottom lip.

“Danny revealed a little family secret.” you told him.   
“Oh?” A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. “Which one?”   
You let out a laugh and hummed. “The one where it turns out that you’re experienced in giving foot massages.”

Eitan fell silent. “Oh.” 

“What’s so bad about that, babe?” you softly quizzed, resting your hand on top of his.

He sighed and looked at his lap before speaking up.   
“Dad always made me and my brothers massage his feet while he was watching the news.” he explained.    
“Yes, Danny told me that.” you said. 

“Well, I’m not very proud of that fact.” he said. “After all, it’s my dad! With his dirty, smelly, disgusting feet and unclipped toenails.”

“Why haven’t you told me?”   
“I thought it wouldn’t be relevant.” he admitted.    
“And so you deny me out of heavenly foot massages for years on end?”

He let out a light laugh and shrugged. “I believe so.” 

“Well, it turns out you have talent. Danny said that Yizhar mostly asked  _ you _ to do it.”   
Mischievously, Eitan raised an eyebrow.    
“You have  _ already  _ experienced what my fingers can do, (Y/n).”

A giggle left your lips at the innuendo. “I have. So… Why not put them to work?”

You wiggled your toes and he hummed, tracing his fingers over your calf.   
“Don’t you think it’s weird that I used to massage my father’s feet?”

“Of course not.” you assured him. “If anything, I think it’s sweet. And you should be very good at it. I’m sure your pregnant wife would love a foot rub now.”

“If that is your wish, then I certainly shall provide.” He moved your legs off his lap and stood to fetch some oil, returning soon enough. 

He put a clean towel underneath your feet so there wouldn’t be any oil leaking onto his jeans and pushed your trousers higher up your legs, just past your calves. 

Folding one arm behind your head, you took on a pose in which you could both inspect him and sit comfortably. Your other hand rested on your belly, supporting it.

Eitan spread a generous amount of baby oil over his palms before getting to work on your feet, first spreading it over the top and then on the bottom before taking one foot into his hands, gently squeezing to see how you would react.

You sighed in relief, smiling broadly at the feeling. “Wow… That’s even better than your shoulder massages.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t ask me to massage your feet sooner,” he admitted, “For you request shoulder and back massages occasionally.”

“It never sprung to mind.” you said, eyeing him through half-lidded eyes, for you wanted to look at him, but at the same time, you wanted to give in to the sensation. “Oh, that’s  _ good _ …” you murmured when he ran his index finger on the spot underneath your toes, rubbing soft circles.

“Hush now, (Y/n)...” he whispered. “Just close your eyes and enjoy the feeling.”

Eitan gently took one of your ankles and gently moved around your foot in such a way that your joints relaxed, tendons being calmed in the process.    
His eyes were fixated upon you, a gentle smile on his features as his heart filled with all the love he felt for you.

You were absolutely stunning like this - your cheeks flushed, the exhaustion readable on your face, the curve of your lips and the way your hand cradled your swollen stomach. There was no way you could look any more perfect to him.

“I love you.” he murmured, and your eyes shot open at the confession.

“I love you, too.” you whispered back, voice tinier than before, as if you were close to falling asleep.

His eyes shimmered with love purely for you, momentarily going to your belly, and then up to your face again. “Just sleep, sweetheart.” he told you. “I will carry you to bed.”

He didn’t need to tell you twice.

Since he insisted, you gladly gave in to the calming caresses over your feet, lulling you into a peaceful slumber. 

Eitan kept on massaging your feet and ankles until he was sure that you were asleep, then softly moved your legs away so he could stand, wiping his oily hands on the towel.    
Then, he leaned down, kissing your tummy, and then your forehead.

“I love you so much, (Y/n) Konfino.” he told you before scooping you up into his arms, carrying you to bed.


End file.
